


Inventario

by manisseta



Series: This time tomorrow [3]
Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Prose Poem
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En casa de Mark hay paredes azules sin grietas, una lavadora blanca nueva y un sofá con cojines con las puntas deshilachadas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inventario

En casa de Mark hay paredes azules sin grietas, una lavadora blanca nueva y un sofá con cojines con las puntas deshilachadas. Las cortinas del baño se transparentan, hay un póster de los Beatles en el sótano, y sobre la nevera hay una botella de vino medio vacía acumulando polvo. Hay cuarenta tipos de especias en el armario de las especias, tres saleros distintos y cuatro tipos de vinagre. El aceite de oliva está a punto de acabarse, pero hay dos botellas de importación en la bodega. El primer escalón hacia las habitaciones superiores cruje, y la barandilla tiene polvo de un día o dos. Las bayetas esperan en la despensa de la cocina. En el botiquín del baño más grande ya no quedan aspirinas, pero si en el segundo, y también pomadas para aliviar las molestias musculares. Las sandalias aguardan al lado del felpudo, que desea a quién entra y a quién sale _que la fuerza te acompañe_. En el garaje hay dos bicicletas, porque Dustin lo ve más práctico que dejarse el cepillo de dientes. La buhardilla está llena de cajas sin etiquetar y de polvo brillando al sol. Hay también un colchón sin sábanas donde echarse siestas furtivas alguna tarde perezosa. El corcho del despacho lleva un par de años desbordado, y las fotos, las postales y esos dibujos en acuarela que venden en toda ciudad europea que se precie están invadiendo las paredes. Libros sobre el impacto de las redes sociales se han salido del armario y crecen en dos rascacielos a los lados, coronados por Chino para tontos a la izquierda y Métode de Français 5 a la derecha. Hay un post-it por puerta, de acuerdo con la temática de la habitación. Compra maiz en la cocina, llama a Arielle en la habitación, tómate las vitaminas en el baño. Hay también post-its invitados, dévuelme Blade Runner, cabrón, LLAMA A CHRISTIAN DE APPLE  HOY!!!!!!!!!!! y no he querido despertarte, te llamo cuando llegue a Nueva York. Hay una pila de revistas de videojuegos a lado de la tele, y en las puertas acristaladas que dan al jardín, hay unas cenefas algo chapuceras pintadas con acuarela. El césped crece sin pedir permiso desde hace un par de semanas y también las enredaderas y el roble, seguramente por ese articulo pegado en la nevera que habla de lo bien que le va a la flora urbana crecer algo salvaje. No puede leerse mucho, porque una foto de una niña sonriente y en bañador comparte su imán pero no el protagonismo. La nevera está repleta de yogurt griego y en uno de los armarios hay dos bolsas de nueces para acompañar. Hay tres tazas de Facebook, dos de Disneyland y una que alguien trajo de Londres con eso de Keep calm and carry on, sin contar la del perfil de Nueva Tork que lleva sucia desde ayer por noche en la mesilla del dormitorio, y los boles de Picapiedra para los cereales. La impresora tiene papel reciclado y las verduras son orgánicas, pero jabones y desinfectantes son química pura, porque Mark por ahí no pasa. Su loción para después del afeitado sin perfume tiene al lado otra con. En el armario del dormitorio hay por fin espacio para dos, y en la bolsa de basura que espera en el rellano está llena de ropa que ya no me sirve para nada, Wardo. Dentro del estéreo hay un CD de ACDC que lleva ahí desde la última fiesta de cumpleaños. A las diez y media del domingo, Eduardo termina de colocar sus discos al lado de los de Mark, lo saca y lo devuelve a su carcasa, que está la primera. Sus dedos saltan a la B y al minuto se pone a sonar Woudn't it be nice en una casa que hasta hace un rato no tenía libros en portugués en las estanterías. En la cocina hay botes de pintura para darle una pasada al pasillo de arriba, ya que estamos, y Mark hace tostadas con una tostadora que escribe Buenos días! en el pan. Eduardo entra canturreando en la cocina y Mark le pide que prepare el café. Las ventanas del dormitorio están abiertas de par en par, la ropa sigue por los suelos y habría que cambiar estas sábanas azules y poner las violeta. Eduardo rebusca entre sus cosas en las cajas que siguen en el rellano hasta dar con su cafetera italiana, porque en esta casa se han terminado los días de llamarle café al agua sucia. Mark utiliza uno de sus ocho cuchillos planos para untar la mantequilla francesa y pone los ojos en blanco. Eduardo le contesta que wouldn't it be nice if we could wake in the morning when the day is new. Mark se limpia las manos con un trapo gris superviviente de sus tiempos de Ikea y sonríe poco, pero sonríe. El calendario colgado en la pared dice que es 14 de abril, y que tal día como hoy John Wilkes Booth le disparó a Abraham Lincon. Eduardo pregunta si no pueden comprar un calendario menos lúgubre, y Mark le responde que pueden hacer lo que él quiera, _que esta es tu casa_. 

En la casa de Mark y Eduardo hay... 

Fin.


End file.
